


More Sterne, Less Voltaire

by BlueJayDragon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Gen, Poetry, everything - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayDragon/pseuds/BlueJayDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You.</p><p>With heart too open, with eyes still shining </p><p>Would be the death of me</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sterne, Less Voltaire

I remember you, the man who had a life like a lost piece of luggage that had gotten run over by the plane 

You , who laughed like breathing was a joke, and tears were the punchline 

You, who dance like bruised knuckles and a split lip were in fashion 

You 

Were everything I couldn't want

Every smile that taunted, loudmouth soliloquies, cascades of crackling crescendo, a fire on your tongue that leapt out and burned everything in its reach with its glowing magnificence 

You.

With heart too open, with eyes still shining 

Would be the death of me 

Because, that time around, oh that time around we walked circles round each other that made oil on water look compatible

Baking soda and vinegar look like soda pop 

Bleach and Clorox a spring breeze 

We were poison 

So why am i standing here so many centuries away, turning back the pages of the history books to war as old as time? 

Because we met for a reason, you're either a blessing or a lesson, and after all this confessing, I thought I was your lesson but really you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little poem of hamburrger feels
> 
> you can find me on tumblr dragon-on-ice where it is also posted, all comments and kudos are very appreciated.
> 
> you can yell at me on tumblr too, and I am willing to take requests for poems and fic if anyone is interested!


End file.
